


Acadia

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, implied future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You and Dean go dancing. Song inspiration is "Acadia" by Azido 88.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/reader
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 1





	Acadia

Dean's hips sway against yours, and he pulls you flush against him. His hand rests on your waist, and you reach up to pull his face closer to yours. 

He gets the hint quickly and presses his lips against yours, the taste of whiskey still on his lips. The hand that was once on your waist makes its way down, only to slide up your skirt. 

You smile coyly when he finds you've forgone panties for the night. 

"You wanna get outta here?"

You nod, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
